The present disclosure generally relates to the field of biochemical research, biochemical routine analytics, clinical diagnostics and clinical research and, in particular, to a tube rack transfer device for transferring tube racks and an in-vitro diagnostic instrument comprising at least one such tube rack transfer device.
In recent years, automated analytical instruments (“analyzers”) offering a variety of analytical methods have become commercially available. Modern analyzers usually can process samples in standard sample vessels such as sample tubes which allow for an easy and cost-effective sample analysis. In order to process many samples in a batch-wise or continuous manner, it is known to arrange plural sample tubes in dedicated tube holders usually referred to as “racks” which are transported in the automated instrument for sample analysis.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a device for transferring tube racks and an in-vitro diagnostic instrument which is simple and robust in construction, can be easily controlled as well as manufactured and maintained in cost-efficient manner.